


Lights Will Guide You Home

by holysmoakingqueenz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmoakingqueenz/pseuds/holysmoakingqueenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my season 4 drabbles and one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Will Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the balcony scene at the end of 4x02. Something I want O/F to talk about, so I wrote it. I hope you enjoy. (No one beta'd, all mistakes are my own.)

Felicity took a deep breath as she let the word ‘mayor’ resonate in her mind. 

“We have to talk about something. And my original something wasn’t you running for mayor it was something completely different… But now we have two things to talk about.” 

Oliver laughed quietly as he laid his hand over Felicity’s hand that was still running over his arm. 

“What did I do this time?” 

“You don’t know, do you?” Felicity asked. 

“I can honestly say at this moment I don’t know what I did to possibly make you upset or irritated.” 

“Oliver…. I was intrigued that you bought a truck….”

“If this is about the money… I should have asked first but we needed the prints…” 

“Oliver. Stop talking. This isn’t about the money. I know you wouldn’t just spend money carelessly and we’re building a life together and how does that saying go? What’s mine is yours? I think… But that’s true. What’s mine is yours and what’s yours is also mine.” 

“I’m lost.” 

“I went back and looked at the video surveillance of the alley way to get a look at the guy and the truck.” 

“And?” Oliver asked, puzzled as he looked down at Felicity who was resting her chin on his arm. 

“And? Are you serious right now?” 

“Nothing happened in the alley way. He got away.” 

“I saw it with my own two eyes, Oliver.” 

“You saw what?” 

“I saw you get hit my a car and practically roll onto the pavement.” 

“Oh. That.”

“You get hit by a car and all you can say is ‘OH.THAT.’ Oliver?”

“It was a small car that I didn’t see coming, they hit me, I rolled off the hood of the car. I’m fine. Speaking of which, I did tell the nice man in the car I would pay for his replacement windshield.”

“Oliver. You were hit by a car that was going at least 25 miles per hour.” 

“Felicity, I’m fine. Believe me when I saw far worse things have happened to me.” 

“They may have.. but Oliver. That was before us. We’re building a life together now and I need to have some peace of mind.” Felicity stopped as her eyes line with tears. “I need some piece of mind that you aren’t being as reckless out there. I mean I get it, you’re going to get shot at and you’re going to get in fights when you have too, but there’s a line between being reckless for the heck of it and in a life and death situation.” 

Oliver took a deep breath and kissed her forehead. “What do you mean by all of this?” 

“What I mean is I need you to come home every night. I need some kind of peace in my mind that you’re not going to be so reckless that you might get yourself killed just because. I’ve lost you two, three, honestly I’ve lost track. But I’ve lived the ‘I’ve lost Oliver Queen’ life a few times and I don’t want to ever live it again.” 

“Felicity…” 

“No. Like I said. I get it. I understand that you’re going to come home some nights and have a bruise from a fight, be sore from jumping from building to building, and even that you might get a shot every now and then. But Oliver, already got away and then you decided to go after him. Didn’t Moira teach you to look both ways before cross the street? You were reckless. And recklessness leads to injuries. And with us, carelessness usually leads to near death.” 

“I’m here. I’m fine. I’m breathing.” 

“And that may be dandy and all… but this thing between us. You’re kind of it for me and we only get one chance at life. That means I need you to be careful with yours, as careful as you can be, because if something happens to you, my life is pretty much over too.” 

Oliver took his hand and put his fingers under her chin, gently pulling it up. 

“Felicity… I promise I am going to come home to you every night. What’s happened in the past with my choices to willingly die were all before you, before this. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Good because I need you to still make waffles on Saturdays.” 

“Aha. So all I’m good for are the waffles?” Oliver said as he placed a small kiss to her lips. 

“Pretty much, Mr. Queen… Among other, adult activities.” Felicity laughed as she started to toggle the buttons at the top of his collar. “And you’ve distracted me now but we’re going to discuss this mayor …..” She was interrupted as Oliver kissed her again. “You think you can get out of that one… You can’t. Maybe for tonight but tomorrow…”

“Tomorrow will do. Tonight I think we celebrate your first day as CEO.” 

“Yes sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, dawg, hope you liked it! Comments/Reviews are nice, if you have the time.


End file.
